What's your problem?
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: DxS “My problem is your attitude!” Oh look, a lame oneshot. Eat your veggies or the creator will come after you.


What's your problem?

Disclaimer- No, I still don't own Danny Phantom.

I have no idea where I got this from but whatever.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"What's my problem? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" yelled Samantha Manson.

"My problem! My problem is your attitude!" yelled Daniel Fenton. Danny and Sam had been going out for at least 5 months. This being the first fight they've had. Yep, in the middle of Casper High's main hallway, they decided to fight. A crowd had formed but no teachers had gathered yet. Tucker, still standing off to the side, surveyed them with wide-eyes.

"You have a problem with my attitude? Well, I have a problem with your attitude!"

"Oh, you have a problem with my attitude? Oh well EXCUSE ME!" Everyone watched as they shot insults to each other. Their heads went from Sam to Danny to Sam, as if they were watching a ping-pong match. No one said anything, not wanting to get yelled at.

Tucker watched as the crowd grew as more people came to see the commotion. Some people took bets on who would win. Others took bets on the outcome of the fight. Normally, he would take place in some of them, but he knew better.

No, Tucker was still as annoying and on their case as they were when they were in the 'Clueless Stage' of their relationship. He just knew something about this fight only him, Sam, Danny, and the author knew. (heehee)

Becoming bored with watching them, Tucker pulled out his PDA. Entering stuff about the current situation, no one saw Mr. Lancer walk up to them angrily.

"LORD OF THE FLIES, what is going on here?" he exclaimed, eyes darting wildly. No one paid attention to Lancer as he soon became absorbed in the fight too.

"Well, I have something to say to you Mr. Fenton!" Sam shouted. People's eyes widened, seemingly knowing what she would say. Some people smirked, ready to collect their bets.

"Oh, you do now? And what is that?" Danny shouted back. Everyone's breath was held as silence broke out. Then, Sam did something no one expected. She SMILED.

"You are the worst liar in liar history." she said, folding her arms across her chest. Danny grinned back at her.

"Yes, but it was all in fun." he retorted, stepping forward and placing his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. Sam grinned seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny smirked and locked their lips, both closing their eyes as he did.

Some people's jaws dropped, some gasped, others laughed, and the rest just stared in shock. Tucker shook his head, putting his PDA away, and walked in front of them.

"Okay, okay. Nothing to see here." he said, waving them away. "Shows over, get moving." The crowd grumbled and went back to their lockers, getting ready to go home. Lancer came up to the couple and tapped Danny's shoulder. Danny pulled away reluctantly and faced his English teacher.

"As lovely as that was," Lancer said stiffly. "I advise you to stop disrupting the learning process of the school." Sam placed her chin on Danny's shoulder and entwined her hands in his. Danny brought them around her waist from the back.

"Well you see Mr. Lancer," she said, smiling cheekily. "It was after class, so technically, no one was learning. So we didn't disrupt anything." Lancer frowned at her as Danny bit back a snort, squeezing Sam's waist.

"That may be, Ms. Manson," Lancer said. "But some people do study after school. Just don't let it happen again." And with that, he spun on his heel and walked away. Sam rolled her eyes and kissed Danny's cheek.

"So," he said.

"So," she said then grinned. "My place?" Danny grinned and turned to kiss her. Sam took this as an answer, and pulled away. She grinned seductively again and pulled him out the door. Tucker sighed.

"Same old lovebirds." He shook his head, then noticed a girl walk by. Then he grinned.

"What's your problem?" Tucker mocked. The girl turned her head and giggled.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**A/N: Okay, I'm bored now. I just had an idea hit me and decided to write it. Please review. **


End file.
